Light My Fire
by X-Ruxko Almedia-X
Summary: Larxene has feelings for Axel she never knew she could feel, but the nymph knows her time is short. Will she be able to overcome this and capture the flame wielder's non-existent heart? Warning: Slightly OCC Larxene. Fluff. Larxel pairing. R&R!


_**Light My Fire**_

Another ordinary day in the Organization. Saïx was secretly admiring Xemnas from across the kitchen table, Demyx was in the lounge playing his guitar, Zexion was off studying his Lexicon for the millionth time in his non-existent life. Larxene looked around sleepily, but Axel was nowhere to be seen. That wasn't like him at all, usually he was chasing Roxas (or Roxanne as Larxene liked to call the annoying little kid.) for something to burn. The blonde nymph was uneasy by this. Slowly, she placed a bookmark between two crisp, perfect pages of her Marquis de Sade and got up from the table, leaving her still-steaming coffee cup where it was and walked out of the kitchen. The antenna-like twin locks of her hair swayed slightly as she strode around Castle Oblivion with meaning, her boots making small clacking sounds on the white marble floors. Small sparks of electricity shot from her hands as she flexed them with each step, startling Roxas as he went to walk past her from one of the other hallways. Larxene stopped walking and looked back at the dirty blonde.

"Roxanne, where's Axel?" The blonde nymph asked, trying to make it seem like she wasn't at all worried about that pyro.

Roxas stopped in his tracks and spun around, looking at the taller blonde. "I dunno, maybe in his room? He hasn't gotten up yet, 'cos if he had, he would've bugged me by now."

The savage nymph nodded and shot a lightning bolt at Roxas' feet, watching in delight as he yelped and ran for his life down the hallway. She _loved_ making that kid squirm. After getting through her little stage of euphoria from scaring Roxas, she turned and continued off to the Flurry of Dancing Flames' room. The blonde stopped in her tracks when she rounded the corner to the pyro's room. She looked down with those bright green eyes of hers and stared at the floor, thinking hard.

"What am I doing?" Larxene hissed to herself, clenching her fists. "Why do I _care_ if Axel's around pissing the shit out of Roxanne or not? Why is it always like this when I don't hear his obnoxious voice?"

"_You should know by now, Larxene!"_ Marluxia's voice giggled femininely in her mind. _"You may not want to admit it, but you care about Axel a lot! You don't want anything to happen to him unless you caused it. Why? Because he reminds you of what it was like to have a heart. You don't want to give him up, do you?"_ The voice paused to giggle again. _"I bet if you had feelings, you'd be so in love with him you wouldn't know what to do without him. That's pretty cute, Larxy!"_

"Shut up!" Larxene shouted as she clamped her eyes shut. "What would you know?! You never had feelings either, Marluxia! Stop pestering me, damn it!"

Thunderbolts cracked around the savage nymph as she shook with rage; mixed with some other feeling she wasn't sure if she had felt before. She shook her head violently; sending out more sparks, and stayed where she was, trying to get Marluxia's taunting out of her mind. There was no way in hell she really cared what was going on with that damn pyro. She was _the_ Larxene, major bitch of the entire organization; she had a reputation to keep!

"Yo buggy, didn't expect to see you here." A voice laughed from one of the nearby rooms, startling the blonde sadist.

Larxene growled deep in her throat and spun around, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING-" She cut off her screaming when her emerald eyes met with the brighter ones of the nobody she had come so far to see. "Buggy…"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames gave her a small, slightly weak smile and a lump rose in her throat, stopping her from speaking. Oh lord, how much did he hear? Did he hear her ranting? Her rhetorical questioning to herself? Her screaming at a Marluxia which wasn't even there? Slowly, the pyro walked over to the nymph, using the wall for support as he went.

"What's with you?" Larxene asked, backing away slightly to keep some distance between herself and the man of her secret desires. "Normally you run into my room of a morning like a heartless out of hell that just had its head chopped off with one of my kunai and jump around on my bed until I sit up and zap you until you leave. You didn't this morning."

Axel blinked those sparkling bright green eyes at her and smiled more broadly at her. "Why? Did you miss seeing me when you wake up?"

The blonde's face turned bright red at the pyro's question. She thought hard about it. Did she really miss waking up to his voice? Miss waking up to his warmth bounding around her on those cold mornings? It was stupid, there was no way she could have missed it! He was annoying, being so hyper all the time! But somehow, Larxene found it rather cute.

"N-No!" The savage nymph hissed at him, "Why the hell would I? I was glad to be able to sleep in for once! Not have to be woken up by someone who could light my entire room on fire!"

"I had no idea you felt that way Larxene…" Axel grumbled, looking down. "If you don't like it, then I… I guess I'll stop… You can sleep in all you want then…"

"Wha-Oh don't try pulling that on me!" Larxene shouted, "I know your game, Axel! Don't think I can't read you like my Marquis de Sade! You're just trying to make me feel bad!" The nymph threw her arms by her sides in anger as electricity radiated from her fingertips. "It won't work! I can't feel anything besides anger, hatred, you know, those things! I can't feel remorse!"

The Cheshire cat Nobody rose his head, a grin plastered on his almost unnaturally paled skin as he walked towards the smaller teenager. Larxene unknowingly began to back up to attempt keeping space from the heated pyromaniac, letting out a small yelp of surprise when she backed onto the wall. Axel gladly took this chance and pinned the female where she was, their faces only inches away from one another. The savage nymph's eyes slowly began to close as she felt the flame wielder's warm breath on her face for the first time.

"A-Axel… B-Back off…" The blonde female warned, trying to charge herself to be able to zap him in case he tried anything.

"C'mon Larxy, you don't want that…" The Flurry of Dancing Flames murmured, his voice sounding like music to the nymph's ears. "Just close your eyes, 'kay? I promise you'll like it!"

The electricity wielder closed her eyes, bending to the pyro's will for the first time in her non-existent life. Her own breathing hitched slightly in what she supposed was nervousness when she could sense his lips hovering over hers, seeming to contemplate whether he was going to complete what he had originally planned to do.

"You won't kick my ass or anything afterwards, right?" Axel questioned as he ran his long, thin fingers down her arms, lacing them with hers.

"D-Depends… If you can make it enjoyable or not…" Larxene heard herself whisper to him as she clung to his hands in an almost desperate attempt to keep him by her side.

Axel chuckled softly at her comment and pressed his lips down onto her fuller ones, sparks flying through his body at the contact, while Larxene felt her entire being become alight with fire. The Flurry of Dancing Flames took one hand from The Savage Nymph's and placed it hurriedly at the back of her head, holding it firmly in place and allowing more electricity to flow from her into him. The electricity wielder shuddered faintly as she felt the intensity of the flames seeping throughout her body flared up, her face reddening as it became close to unbearable. A small moan passed Larxene's lips and into Axel's mouth as he nipped playfully on her lower lip.

After a few minutes, Axel broke away from the blonde nymph, only to go back in a few seconds later in an attempt to keep going. But Larxene quickly rose her hand, placing a finger to his lips to stop his from meeting hers once again. The Flurry of Dancing Flames opened his bright green eyes and looked down at her, slightly confused as to why she had stopped him.

"Not here, not now…" The Savage Nymph murmured, panting softly to help her body cool down. "I can't let my reputation get spoiled by the likes of you…"

Axel grinned at her playful teasing and pulled his little lightning bug closer, leaving burning kisses up her slender neck to her jaw. Larxene subconsciously tilted her head back and closed her eyes, a surprisingly sweet smile gracing her lips.

"Could it be that Axel the Great has finally managed to tame Larxene the Beautiful Savage?" The pyro teased as he ran his blazing tongue over her earlobe.

The Savage Nymph's legs trembled slightly as he kept teasing her, "Don't get a big head, you moron…" She groaned, "No one could ever tame me, not Xemnas can control me and he's supposed to be our boss…"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames smiled against her skin, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. "I bet I could learn how to, if you let me drag you away later…"

Larxene's face turned red again. "Wh-What are you talking about?!" She stammered.

Axel quickly placed his hand over Larxene's mouth, quieting the flustered female as Xemnas walked past the intersection of the hallway with Saïx. The two teens watched as the men walked together, talking casually about whatever it was a Nobody leader would talk about, and once they had gone, Axel took his hand away from his nymph's mouth.

"I'm guessing you're not into sleeping with a fire wielder, huh?" Axel laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Once again, her face heated up. "It's not that I'm not into it, you know how much I _adore_ pain…" Larxene's mouth curled into a slight grin. "However, I don't jump into bed with a man on the first night, it's against my policies."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames smiled at his little Savage and hugged her tightly, enjoying the sparks that flew through his body during the contact with her. "Then I can wait, just as long as I can be with you, my little lightning bug."

The Savage Nymph's eyes narrowed at her redhead. "Call me that in front of anyone and I'll zap you so hard you won't know what hit you." She warned before placing her lips against his with surprising softness.

The two stayed lip-locked for a few moments, before Axel broke away and and held his lover right against him. "Larxene… Is… Is this…" The redhead trailed off as he looked down into Larxene's almost unnaturally happy eyes. "Is this… love?"

Slowly, Larxene shook her head, "No, it can't be love… We're Nobodies, we can't feel… And if we do, it's nowhere near as strong as it could've been had we been a normal person…"

"Even if you say that…" The flame wielder muttered. "I still think… this is love…"

"Why? Just because I let you kiss me? Because I kissed back? Because I'm so willing to allow you to be so close to me when I kill anyone who gets within two feet of me?" The Savage Nymph questioned, but didn't try to get free of his warm, comforting grasp.

"No, none of those reasons…" Axel said softly, leading Larxene into his room with her so he could get more rest. "The reason is because I know when I'm with you… I feel different to how I feel around Roxas…"

"Different?" Larxene asked curiously as she allowed Axel to lay his head on her lap as they rested on his bed, "How different?"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames kept smiling as he stroked her cheek, tracing a heart shape on her soft, vanilla-scented skin. "A good different… Like, when someone mentions you around me, I feel butterflies in my stomach… When I see you, I can't tear my eyes away unless I'm forced to… But when I'm with you, just the two of us, I don't know what to say or do, and I can't seem to get around it… I swear, I'm in love with you… There's no way I could ever mix it up with any other feeling…"

"Oh, Axel…" Larxene could feel a tear roll down her cheek for the first time since she became a Nobody. "I… I had no idea…"

"I know you didn't…" He yawned, closing his eyes. "But, right now… Can you do me a favour?"

Larxene blinked. Normally, she wouldn't do anything for anyone, but, since her and Axel were unofficially dating… "Anything, just name it Axel…"

"Stay with me while I get some sleep? I've been feeling a little nauseous all morning…"

The blonde nymph smiled, "Of course I can do that… Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up…"

"Thanks, my lightning bug…" The pyro smiled at her as she pulled a blanket over him. "I… love you…"

Another tear rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away before it could drip from her chin. "I know you do, Axel… I know you do…" She whispered, running her fingers through his scarlet spikes. "And I'll do anything I can to make sure you're alright…"

"Oh… And, Larxy?" Axel yawned sleepily.

"Yes, Axy?"

"Don't ever die on me… Got it memorized?"

Larxene giggled slightly at him, more tears making their way down her face. "The same goes for you…"


End file.
